


The Five Times They've Kissed

by idkspookystuff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, Anxiety, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Pre-smut, Slightly - Freeform, mind numbing fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have kissed a lot. Unfortunately, not every time is as magical as the first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times They've Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and thinking out kissing and, well, this was birthed. Follow me on [tumblr](http://dilssquid.tumblr.com) (and maybe send me a prompt ok bye)

1.

The first time, Dan can’t believe he’s actually here. He’s actually in Manchester, and if he looks to his left, Phil’s right next to him, smiling at Dan like he put the stars in the sky. It’s overwhelming and crazy and everything Dan hoped it would be and nothing that he could have expected. Phil’s hand is locked in his, and the view from the top of the Manchester Eye is breath-taking, and Dan can’t imagine a more perfect moment.

And then Phil leans over and kisses him.

The kiss is short and innocent. Obviously they aren’t going to make out on the top of the Manchester Eye. Still, it takes Dan’s breath away. Phil’s lips are soft against his and he can feel the heat from Phil’s body and it makes him feel dizzy and more happy than he’s been in eighteen years. When Phil pulls away, they’re both smiling at each other like lovesick idiots.

2.

The second time, Dan’s on Phil’s iconic bed. Phil’s parents have gone out for the weekend, and they told Phil not to do anything crazy with his friend Dan. Phil had promised them, saying that he and Dan would just watch movies and go to Starbucks a lot.

Well, they might be doing a little more than that.

Phil’s straddling Dan, one hand up the younger’s shirt, the other one tangled in Dan’s hair, stroking it softly and occasionally running his nails over his neck, causing a shiver to go through Dan’s body. The two are locked in a heated kiss, one that has Dan feeling dizzy and crazy turned on.

Dan almost has no idea what to do with his hands. People have told him that he’s a good kisser, but he feels like his skills are nothing compared to Phil. Phil obviously must be some god, Dan thinks absently, some cruel god sent to torture him because nobody actually kisses like this.

All thoughts stop then as Phil’s lips part and his tongue slips into Dan’s mouth. It actually should probably be disgusting, but it’s not because it’s so intimate and Phil tastes of something so addictive and Dan would be happy to have Phil on top of him, kissing him like this for his whole life.

But then Phil breaks away from the kiss, and he’s kissing down Dan’s neck, biting it softly and sucking little marks into the skin that turn purple under his abuse and Dan decides that’s more than okay as well.

3.

The third time, Dan’s sobbing on the floor and Phil’s hand is running soothingly down his back.

Dan’s decided that he can’t continue to pursue his law degree. It’s too much pressure and he doesn’t want to be stuck in a boring office job being a boring lawyer all his life. He feels backed into a corner and he doesn’t know what was right and what was wrong. All he knows is that he can’t continue on this way.

Phil kisses Dan’s forehead softly, grabs his hand and squeezes it gently and just lets Dan cry into his chest. This is one of the things that Dan loves most about Phil. He never pushes and he never tries to get anything out of Dan. He just listens attentively.

Dan looks up at Phil, and his face almost makes the elder want to cry. His eyes are red and puffy and wet, like he might start crying again at any time. His lip is quivering softly, like he’s trying to hold himself back. He looks so defeated and small and fragile and he says in a voice that mirrors his expression, “I can’t do this any more.”

And Phil kisses him gently, softly, reassuringly, and when he pulls back he says, “Then don’t.”

4.

The fourth time, they’ve just moved into a new flat in London. They walk in after signing papers and having the landlord show them up to their apartment. He shuts the door behind the couple and they look around. The lounge is full of boxes that the movers had brought in earlier, and the walls are empty, but they chose this place together and it’s crazy to think it’s finally theirs.

Phil watches as Dan looks around the room, the same kind of thoughts probably running through his head. Finally, Dan turns to his boyfriend, and he’s smiling widely, and he pulls Phil into a hug. “This is ours.”

Phil hugs him back tightly. He’s smaller than Dan now, and that’s kind of weird, but the feeling of being wrapped up in Dan’s arms is comforting. “I know,” he says softly, almost afraid to speak louder than that, like it’ll break some kind of invisible spell. Dan lifts his head from Phil’s shoulder, his arms still around Phil’s neck, Phil’s still around his waist.

Dan kisses Phil softly, and it’s longing and loving and comforting and everything that a kiss is supposed to be. When he pulls back, they’re both smiling at each other like they’ve never kissed before and Dan drops his head against Phil’s shoulder again, and they just hug for a while, completely in awe that this place is theirs.

It’s their new home.

5.

They’ve kissed many times.

It’s 2015 now. They’ve written a book, made an app, planned a tour, they host a radio show every first Monday of the month. They have millions of subscribers between the two of them. Everything is exactly like it should be and they couldn’t be more grateful for the life they lead.

Still, Dan thinks that mornings like these are the best. Phil is still asleep next to him, his arm wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist subconsciously. Phil’s hair is a mess and his face is red after sleeping on it all night, but he still looks beautiful and at peace. Dan’s starring must have woken Phil up because the elder’s eyes flutter open and he smiles at his boyfriend. “Morning,” he says, his voice rough with sleep.

“Good morning,” Dan says. He leans over and kisses Phil softly. Phil catches Dan’s waist and pulls his boyfriend on top of him, and the two move together with a practiced ease after years of kissing each other. Dan pulls away first to breathe and he laughs breathlessly. “Do you want to get out of bed?” He asks.

Phil takes a moment to consider it before he answers, “Nah.” And he pulls Dan down into another long, passionate kiss.

Yeah, Dan doesn’t really want to get out of bed either. 


End file.
